


Eine Runde um den Block

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Titel sagt schon so ziemlich alles...Johann geht eine Runde um den Block





	Eine Runde um den Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Vielen vielen Dank an IfIWouldDoThat fürs Betalesen! :*
> 
> Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare/Kudos! :)

„Weißt du was?“, schrie Johann, „Dann gehe ich jetzt. Und denk bloß nicht, dass ich wiederkomme!“ „Dann geh doch, ist mir nur recht!“, hörte er Friedrich ihm noch hinterherrufen, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel. Dieser verdammte Bastard! Wieso war er eigentlich schon so lange mit ihm zusammen, wenn Friedrich ihn immer wieder so dermaßen auf die Palme brachte?! Johann kochte vor Wut, als er die Treppe hinunterrannte. Bloß raus hier, auf die Straße! Er brauchte jetzt etwas frische Luft, um sich abzuregen.

Natürlich hatte er vor wiederzukommen. Es war schon beinahe eine Art Ritual, wenn sie sich stritten: einer verließ wutentbrannt die Wohnung, unter der Androhung, nicht wiederzukommen. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich beide wieder beruhigt, und eine Dreiviertelstunde später saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch und lachten über ihr kindisches Verhalten. Heute war eben Johann derjenige gewesen, der den Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Eigentlich war es meistens er. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn gerade nur noch wütender. Wieso eigentlich? Wieso gab er Friedrich, diesem ignoranten Kerl, immer nach? Er öffnete die Haustür mit einem solchen Schwung, dass er beinahe die Klinke abriss, und trat auf die Straße.

Draußen war es kalt. Graue Wolken türmten sich am Himmel. An den Straßenecken lagen Schneehaufen. Die Autos am Straßenrand waren unter einer dicken weißen Decke begraben, die im Licht der Straßenlaternen glitzerte. Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte es aufgehört zu schneien. Johann blickte sich fröstelnd auf der menschenleeren Straße um. Ihm fiel auf, dass er seine Jacke oben vergessen hatte. Und seinen Schlüssel auch. Verdammt! Er war definitiv noch nicht bereit jetzt schon zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Da fror er sich lieber die Nase ab, während Friedrich, dieser minderbegabte Möchtegern-Dichter, oben in der warmen Wohnung saß. Hoffentlich hatte er wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn hier rausgejagt zu haben!

Es brachte nichts jetzt hier herumzustehen und zu frieren. Zurück nach oben wollte er jetzt noch nicht, das käme einer Niederlage gleich. Also lief er los. Der frisch gefallene Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Die Luft war eiskalt. Sein Atem stieg in kleinen Wolken vor ihm auf. Die Laternen tauchten die Straße in ein gelbliches Licht. ‚Sieht viel zu warm aus für diese Temperaturen!‘, dachte Johann. Zitternd schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Wie konnte Friedrich nur immer so stur sein?!

Im Winter könnte diese Runde um den Block ruhig kürzer sein, dachte er bei sich. Falls sie umziehen sollten, würde er das bei der Auswahl der Wohnung definitiv berücksichtigen. Oder er würde einfach Friedrich, diesen Idioten, öfter mal vor die Tür setzten. Schon allein sein Kommentar über Johanns letzte Ballade war…! Johann spürte wieder die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Mit bloßen Händen griff er in den Schnee zu seinen Füßen, formte ihn zu einem Ball und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. Lautlos zerplatzte die weiße Kugel an der Hauswand zu seiner Rechten. Ein weitere folgte, und noch eine, und noch eine. Als er in seinen Fingern schließlich nur noch ein äußerst schmerzhaftes Brennen spürte, ließ er es lieber bleiben. Johann vergrub seine eiskalten Hände in den Hosentaschen, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen. Er spürte die Kälte an seinen Oberschenkeln. ‚Verdammt, Friedrich!‘, dachte er sich, ‚Du bist schuld, dass ich mir jetzt die Finger abfriere!‘ Aber mittlerweile waren seine Gedanken eher trotzig als wirklich wütend.

Eine ältere Frau mit einem Hund kam ihm entgegen. Sie hatte sich tief in ihrem dicken Wintermantel vergraben. Johann beneidete sie, sowohl um ihren Mantel als auch um die Gesellschaft des Hundes. Sie grüßten kurz, dann verschwand Johann hinter der nächsten Straßenecke. Ja, so ein Hund wäre nicht schlecht. Dann hätte er jetzt jemand mit dem er sich gemeinsam über Friedrich aufregen könnte, der aber keine Partei ergreifen würde. Dann hätte er wenigstens jemanden zum Reden.  
Obwohl er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte, waren seine Finger noch immer eiskalt. Eigentlich war es ganz gut, dass er jetzt hier draußen unterwegs war. Friedrich würde sich bei seinem angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand nur den Tod holen. Johanns Zorn war verraucht, er hatte sogar vergessen, worüber sie eigentlich gestritten hatten. Was Friedrich jetzt wohl machte? Wenn er alleine in der Wohnung war, drehte er häufig das Radio auf. Das ließ ihn vergessen, dass er sich so alleine fühlte, wenn Friedrich nicht bei ihm war. Ob es Friedrich wohl genauso ging? Müsste er ihn wohl mal fragen, bei Gelegenheit. 

Mittlerweile rannte Johann fast. Es war wirklich sehr kalt heute Nacht. Seine Zähne klapperten und die eisige Luft, die er atmete, stach ihm in die Lungen. Als er vor der Haustür ankam, verließ gerade einer der Nachbarn das Haus und Johann blieb die Peinlichkeit zu klingeln für ein paar weitere Minuten erspart. Aber schließlich stand er doch oben vor der Wohnungstür. Geknickt betrachtete er den Kranz mit der Aufschrift „Willkommen!“ in der Mitte. Das war seine bescheuerte Idee gewesen. Jetzt stand er vor seiner eigenen Wohnung und war sich nicht sicher, ob er willkommen sein würde. Er holte tief Luft, nahm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen, hob den rechten Zeigefinger Richtung Klingelknopf – und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. 

Fast zwei Minuten brauchte er bis er sich traute einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen. Diesmal klingelte er sogar, aber niemand öffnete. Johann verließ der Mut. War Friedrich etwa noch immer wütend auf ihn? Er setzte sich auf die Treppe und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Noch immer war ihm kalt. Er würde einfach in ein paar Minuten nochmal klingeln. Irgendwann würde Friedrich sich schon wieder eingerenkt haben.

Zu diesem erneuten Klingeln kam es nicht. Johann hörte Schritte die Treppe hochkommen und sprang auf. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass die Nachbarn ihn hier so sehen würden. Mit Schwung lief er die ersten Stufen hinunter und stieß fast mit einem Mann zusammen, der die Treppe von unten heraufkam. „Aaahh, Johann!“ Vor ihm stand Friedrich. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“ Fassungslos starrte Johann seinen Freund an. Friedrich trug seine Winterjacke und hatte Johanns Jacke über den Arm gelegt. „Wo kommst du denn her?“, blaffte er. Friedrich schoss die Röte in die Wangen. „Ich habe deinen Schlüssel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen gesehen. Da bin ich aufgestanden und wollte ihn ans Schlüsselbrett hängen. Und da ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass du keine Jacke anhast. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass du dich noch erkältest.“, fügte er rasch hinzu, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Jetzt war es an Johann rot zu werden. Rasch nahm er Friedrich den Schlüssel aus der Hand, ging zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sie. Dann trat er in die Wohnung, schob Friedrich vor sich her in den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Zärtlich umarmte er ihn. „Es tut mir leid, Fritz.“ Friedrich machte sich los. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Deine Ballade ist wunderschön.“ Johann zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. „Natürlich ist sie das. Sie ist ja auch für dich.“


End file.
